puzzle pieces
by turn out fine
Summary: 'cause sometimes we all fall through the cracks in life, and it seems like our puzzles are put together in a haphazard mess. (countdown freeverses about random pairings
1. Rolling down

_For Emily (I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings) who writes amazing stories and introduced me to AG :)_

_luv,_

_Nina :)_

* * *

"It's hard to watch  
the game we make of love,  
like everyone's playing checkers  
with their scars,"

-Andrea Gibson

10. roll down the hill, tumbling over in the soft grass

9. you somersault dizzily 'til the bottom where you _stop_

8. just hope he'll be there to catch you

7. close your eyes, pretend it will happen

5. he's always been there before

4. but what if he

3. can't catch you

2. this time

1. _no_

0.

1. no

2. of course

3. he drops you

4. and instead of grass

5. there's a gaping hole there

6. you always knew it couldn't work

7. can you drown yourself inside your heart?

8. this girl can, as a matter of fact

9. but he's too busy to watch the water surround

10. and pull you down into its icy depths, too busy

9. with freaking perfect Victoire, blonde, graceful, and model beautiful

8. maybe he was always too busy to notice

7. and you probably imagined all those glances

6. that kiss was probably fantasy, too

5. because who would want to

4. make out with you

3. poor little Lily

2. not _Teddy_

1. no

0.


	2. slow dance

10. girl, you're a dancer, you flit and twirl and spin

9. the satin ribbons lace you in, holding you together

8. because when you're not leaping you're _falling apart_

7. you've always danced too close to the

6. edge for your own good, so

5. you'd better watch out, because

4. before you know it

3. you'll be dancing

2. to your

1. _death_

_9. boy, you're clumsier then Neville, so your father says_

_8. you never were one for dancing waltzes_

_7. except when _she_ was your dance partner_

_6. _no, love Rose {romeoandJuliet}

_5. _marry into good blood (mum)

_4. don't you wish you_

_3. could march to_

_2. your own_

_1. beat?_

8. baby doll, better stop twirling and _slow down_

7. 'cause life goes by too fast, *blink*

6. and open your eyes- _all gone_

5. untie those pretty pink slippers

4. and take a second

3. watch the world

2. go by

1. _done_

7. princess _stop_, look, see that Malfoy boy,

6. his outstretched hand waiting for _you_

5. didn't see _that_ before, huh?

4. you don't think that

3. his arm is

2. getting tired

1. _maybe?_

6. every delicate ballerina needs a partner

5. maybe that's not you, girl

4. _too strong for help?_

3. god, just dance

2. before it's

1. over

5. because no song lasts forever

4. no dance never ends

3. and not all

2. broken hearts

1. mend

4. _and darling, please try_

_3. going out to _

_2. _meet_ her_

_1. instead_

_3. of just _standing_,_

_2. waiting for_

_1. Molly_

2. slow down

1. _dance_


	3. puzzle pieces

_For Rish, (starlightmoonprincess) who writes amazing fanfics in unbelievable quantities :)_

_luv,_

_Nina :)_

* * *

1. puzzle

2. scattered pieces

3. some people's fit

4. darling, your's are a wreck

5. they look like they were

6. put in backwards and spellotaped badly

7. so that the rips in the cardboard

8. won't fall apart whenever someone breathes on them

9. and you've finally realized what you like about Luna

10. she has taken apart her puzzle a long time ago

9. so she can build a nest for her nargles

8. some people had perfect puzzles, some were defective

7. Luna don't have one- didn't care what

6. people saw in her and what

5. they said behind her back

4. he wished _his_ courage

3. would hurry up

2. and reveal

1. itself

1. together

2. you talk

3. you don't understand

4. what she is saying

5. mot of the time, but

6. that's okay, beggars can't be choosers

7. even though you're not a beggar anymore

8. dear, you're just friends 'cause that's the way

9. things _are_ (_maybe you two are even something more_)

10. but you're not going anywhere, you can wait for her

9. along the way you'll learn from her, about tearing

8. up your life and breaking free, and throwing

7. trashed jigsaw puzzle pieces at those haters

6. who are always there, but maybe

5. now that you can build

4. a nest for nargles

3. and discuss crumple-horned-snorcacks,

2. it'll be

1. okay

* * *

_I seem to be addicted to writing these- three in two days :) my first Nuna; I love them, please review and tell me if I did them justice :)_


	4. Witch

_Schermione, this is for you. I don't even think you want an angsty Hermione freeverse, but she's part of your penname, and I have to dedicate it to _someone_ :)_

_Thanks for being an amazing mod and maintaing the form almost alone for so long._

_love,_

_Nina :)_

* * *

_Your hands will always be too small to catch all the pain you want to heal._

_-Sarah Kay_

10. For such a little girl, you've always dreamt too big

9. and you thought too deep, and read too much

8. felt more pain then you should've ever known

7. _the worst things in life come free_

6. you cry yourself to sleep sometimes

5. _most nights_ until the letter

4. on the thick parchment

3. tearing it open

2. it said

1. _witch_

0.

1. things

2. will probably

3. be better now

4. if you can charm

5. away the suffering and bandage

6. up their hearts that hurt just

7. like yours 'cause you know they hurt

8. too, otherwise _why_ would they be so _mean_

9. but you _can't_ brew a potion, cast a spell

10. ginger. know it all. crying in the stall. alone. (again)

9. and when you were little you wanted to

8. bottle up all the hurt, throw it away

7. but dear, your hair is too bushy

6. your teeth are too spaced out

5. your hands are too small

4. you're not the one

3. who will fix

2. the world

1. _getoverit_

* * *

_Written For:_

_the poem competition_

_if you dare_

_Not sure where this came from I just had a moment of random inspiration, oh, and by the way, that little box down there is feeling lonely, it's wondering if you would write it a letter to me, maybe? (in other words, review...please? :)_

_luv,_

_Nina :)_


	5. Roller Coaster

For Emma, ruzzle and hugs and happiness and fab slavender, thanks :)

luv,

Nina

* * *

"It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you"

-the way I love you; Taylor Swift

10. here goes nothing (three, two, one) then why are you

9. Closing your eyes, Sirius? afraid of a little roller-coaster?

8. you weren't scared of the real roller coaster

7. you went on so long ago, without

6. permission, alone in the muggle park

5. but this killer ride named

4. _Marlene McKinninon _

3. Scares you sick

2. and you're

1. terrified

0.

1. not

2. that she's

3. even a scary

4. girl. and you know

5. they will call you coward

6. or screech wildly like immature chickens

7. because you're Sirius, calm cool and collected

8. Even a little arrogant (after all, you're a-

9. Black) girls trip over themselves to get closer

10. You're not supposed to be tripping over your feet

9. Afraid to scare the one girl you've ever liked

8. (If only you had some of James' confidence)

7. but then the roller coaster starts before

6. You can get off, the ground

5. rushes forward and backwards and

4. now it's the sky

3. really no choice

2. tell her

1. _Iloveyou_


End file.
